Blenders to facilitate the processing of food, drinks, and other blended food preparations, have become ubiquitous in both commercial and residential settings. Such appliances are particularly useful where there are a variety of operations to be performed repeatedly with accuracy and precision.
Presently, blending containers are not powered. Having a separate power source for the blending container permits the addition of features that will further facilitate commercial and residential uses of blenders. For example, a powered blending container could include gradient markings that are luminescent. This would be of particular use in areas with low lighting, such as bars or restaurants, and would permit a user to more accurately measure ingredients in such environments.